


Wendip Week-What if Wendy told Dipper she loved him at the end of Into The Bunker?

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: In which Dipper learns the advantages of a good shower
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Wendip Week-What if Wendy told Dipper she loved him at the end of Into The Bunker?

The twins were preparing to search the mysterious bunker Dipper had discovered with the blacklight. As Dipper was gathering supplies, Mabel walked up to him. 

“Hey Dipper, before we go can I ask for a favor?” 

“Ah, sure.” 

“Take a shower.” 

“What?” 

“Take. A. Shower.” 

“Ppf. I don’t need a shower.” 

Mabel grabbed Dipper’s vest and pulled him close.

“Yes you do! You smell. You smell awful Dipper, AWFUL! And. I. Can’t. Take. It. Anymore! You’re gonna march your butt into the shower, wash yourself with soap! Or I’ll drag you to the backyard and hose you down myself!” 

Dipper backed up from his enraged sister. “Okay, okay. Jeez. I’ll go take a shower.” 

One crazy adventure later, Dipper found himself with his crush.

“Look Wendy, about earlier. In the heat of the moment I’ve might have said some dumb things and can’t we pretend that none of that ever happened? Please?” 

Wendy sat down on the log. “Dude, dude, it’s okay. I’ve always kind of knew.” 

“Wait, you did?”

“Yeah man. You mean think I can’t hear that stuff you’re constantly mumbling under your breath.”

“Oh.” Dipper put his face in his hands and sat on a log. She sat down next to him.

Wendy took a deep breath. “Look. It’s okay. I-I like you too. Look, that three years is a big age difference but like I said you’re mature for your age and I’m immature for my age so we like…”

“Met in the middle?” 

“Yeah!” Wendy gave the boy a slap on the back. “I’m not saying this will definitely work but I’m willing to give a shot.” She kissed his cheek. 

Mabel burst through the bushes. “I told you showering works!”


End file.
